<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Hours by Tobyelie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122640">12 Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyelie/pseuds/Tobyelie'>Tobyelie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia fanfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers America &amp; Canada (Hetalia), Brothers Germany &amp; Prussia (Hetalia), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, FACE Family, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hitman Jones, Inspired by The Purge (Movies), Movie: The Purge: Election Year, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Temporary Character Death, Washington D.C.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyelie/pseuds/Tobyelie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The nations had to have a meeting established at the wrong time and date in the United States. And then get separated by the one who knows the way to survive this whole fucking hellhole of 12 hours. Welcome to the Purge. </p><p>B̶l̶e̶s̶s̶e̶d̶ b̶e̶ o̶u̶r̶ N̶e̶w̶ F̶o̶u̶n̶d̶i̶n̶g̶ F̶a̶t̶h̶e̶r̶s̶ a̶n̶d̶ A̶m̶e̶r̶i̶c̶a̶,̶ a̶ n̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ r̶e̶b̶o̶r̶n̶.̶ </p><p>M̶a̶y̶ G̶o̶d̶ b̶e̶ w̶i̶t̶h̶ y̶o̶u̶ a̶l̶l̶</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; Canada &amp; England &amp; France (Hetalia), America/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia fanfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2251988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The First Purge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Harsh knocking broke Matthew's sleep.</p><p>"Who the hell is knocking at 6:45 in the morning?"</p><p>Groaning he lifted his blanket and went downstairs. Walking to the door his patient growing low as the knocking became louder and louder. Scratching was now heard. Looking down he saw Kuma trying to open the door. His confusion grew. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and saw his older brother. Alfred about to fall but panting harshly.</p><p>He was bloody and bruised everywhere. Clothing ripped. He had a long jagged cut going through his stomach to hip. Two bullet holes on his chest. Many bruises painting his arms. "Alfred what the fuck happen to you!?" Matthew pulled Alfred in and laid him on his couch. "Kuma get the first aid kit now."</p><p>The bear cub nodded and left running. Matthew turned to his brother, "Alfred what happened." Alfred's head turned to him hissing but smiling sickly as an alarm was heard signifying it was over. Matthew started freaking out as Alfred started smiling. Showing bloody teeth caused probably by a lip bite.</p><p>"Alfred?"</p><p>"My Government. Sick bastards started doing this fucking whole event. I bet a holiday for the rich white racist bastards but it's also possible for damaging the minority groups around the state or a simple solution of overpopulation." Alfred started to cough harshly and Kuma came just in time. Matthew opened the kit and removed his brother's shirt. Revealing all the wounds received from the single night. "Jesus Christ, Alfred" Matthew started working as Alfred continued, "They're calling it the purge. Everything illegal turns legal for 12 hours. I had to get out, Mattie, and take my kids out of the apartment I was staying in for a business deal."</p><p>Matthew looked at him disappointed, "Alfie I thought you stopped." Alfred sighed, "I just needed a few bucks for the kids. You know my Government doesn't help me and they won't give anything to Rico. I'm lucky for Alexander being a micronation but the rest of us can't always rely on him all the time."</p><p>"Alfred you know I could help you." Alfred shook his head, "I... that would be nice Mattie but no. I'll be fine as long as I'm not caught. But I'll keep that in mind." Matthew wanted to protest his brother's words but held back, "What happened to my niece and nephews?"</p><p>"I got them safely out of the states before it began with Araceli but got caught up with some neo n*zis and cops at the beginning hours. Lucky escaped them and hid in an abounded church for a few hours. Letting some wounds heal. On my way here, I helped others along the way, attacked a group of idiots, got shot, and here I am." Matthew patched the last wound and gently hugged his brother. "And now you're safe here. Rest big brother our unlucky asses have a meeting to go to tomorrow. I'll call Araceli to inform your kiddos you're safe with me, alright?"</p><p>Alfred grunted and nodded. Wincing when Matthew carried him to his room, "We have four hours before the meeting starts. Now rest." Matthew playfully demanded and Alfred let out a small chuckle and nodded. He instantly fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.</p><p>Matthew smiled as his brother slept and left the room to start breakfast and hoped for the better for his brother's nation.</p><p> </p><p>Keep in mind that was six years ago and every time the day came near Alfred and his kids would stay with Matthew and Araceli or Carlos would sometimes come by. But in the last three years, Alfred would only send the kids and stay in his country himself. His siblings didn't know why but Carlos and Gilbert only knew why. The good thing for everyone, The American Purge only lasts a day. But the bad part the brothers did not foresee the day for the meeting to be on the same day as the purge in The United States.</p><p>
  <b>March 21, 2024</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I never miss a shot"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝟸𝟺 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚕 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚐𝚎<br/>𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑 𝟸𝟶, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟺<br/>𝟽 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝙴𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚍𝚊𝚢</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝟼:𝟹𝟽 𝚙.𝚖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Let's make a deal sir, pay me double and I'll make that man hit the floor in a blink of an eye." The client grumbled as he gave double to the hitman's bank, "Alright then, but you better get him out of the public." Alfred felt his phone ping and smiled brightly at his new notification in satisfaction.</p><p>𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚍𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝 𝚋𝚢 𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 :).</p><p>Enough for several months of food and bills. "Pleasure doing business with you again Laurent, but a small reminder to your thick skull of yours, I never miss a shot." Laurent laughed, " We'll see about that, kid." And hung up.</p><p>"Hmm, I like that guy, not afraid of what could happen and just goes for it for his desires. The only thing we can agree on. What a small world." Alfred whispered to himself as he pulled out the gun. Alfred turned back to his target who was about to enter the club. He prepared the silencer of the gun and gave the shot. And turned before the body hit the floor. The crimson river painting the dirty white pavement.  Gaining a witness, a woman screamed and some called the cops following the hands of those who pointed up to where Alfred was. He turned back as the first scream broke out. He watched as the police and ambulance arrived to take the dead man away.</p><p>One of the cops caught his eyes. And reached his colleagues to search the building Alfred's in.</p><p>"Shit" Alfred slumped against the wall and texted Laurent that the job was done. And took out a black paint spray can. Alfred gained a habit of spraying a smiley face to memorize where he has been and try not to repeat the location of a target's death because suspicion could rise and the possibility of getting caught will get an increase. But his dumbass peaked out too early and the cops are about to burst into the building he's in.<br/><br/></p><p>Looking back once again, the crowd started departing from the scene and the cops could be heard from downstairs. Alfred grabbed the suit jacket from the corner and ran to the top floor. Staring down where his target was once alive waiting for the door to open. Five Glock 22 targeted the American on the edge.</p><p>"Put your hands up, Jones!"</p><p>Alfred sighed and turned. Putting his hands. "What did I tell you, Dickens I'm always two steps before you. But time is running out. And it's Hitman Jones to you, fuckface! See ya next time!" Alfred turned back, leaped to a near building but fell in a large dustbin. Wincing as he hit the hard surface."Ah, shit Gilbert is gonna get mad if this suit ripped." Alfred got out of the bin, Fixing his appearance, he left as if he was part of the crowd. Once getting in a far distance he looked up for the last time and snickered as the captain held an outraged expression.</p><p>"Son of a bitch where is he! Damm it, Jones!"</p><p>The gun was safely hidden in his case and stared at his phone as if he was a businessman walking to work. But you see, in reality, he's an immortal personified nation, a parent with three kids, with a job of a hitman for the money because the government has no remorse. Looking back at his phone, he taped on Alexander's contact and held it at his ear. Grinning as he was on the right path of home. "Alexander speaking"</p><p>"Stop being formal to your dad and get two cups of the finest wine we have ready because this bitch just got the good pay."</p><p>A laugh was heard from the other side of the screen. Bringing a bright smile to Alfred's face. "Anyway, Alexander how are the others?"</p><p>"They're doing alright, dad. Juniper has been working on keeping your image low from the FBI and Ramona wouldn't stop asking for you all morning until she got distracted with the show Maya and Miguel."</p><p>"Alright then, tell her that Papa is on his way. I love you guys and tell Juniper to take a break."</p><p>"Alright, dad. See you soon."</p><p>"Bye kiddo."</p><p>He dearly loves his kids and would do anything for them to be happy. After the election of 2000, his kids and Alfred disappeared from the public eye. Until he got busted by a trusted friend after a hit and run at an NFFA<strong>*</strong> official in 2015. Lucky after winning the case with the help of Laurent and his other friends. He became Laurent's personal hitman.</p><p>He's always hired once a month but the money he has gained for five years could pay up China's stupid debt that he keeps bitching about every meeting damm meeting. Running to where his house was. He watched as Ramona was waiting by the window with her older siblings. He waved at them and Ramona ran to him, "Papi, your. home!"</p><p>Alfred picked her up and carried her inside the house. Giving her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. "Si, princesa I'm home." Ramona smiled and got off calling Juniper to play with her.  Alfred walked into the kitchen and watched as Alexander serves the wine. Alfred smirked as he was passed a cup. "Thank you, Alexander."</p><p>Alexander sat across from him, "Judging on the way Prussia's suit is in and sweaty face. You almost got caught again by Dickface Dickens, right?"</p><p>"Yup and my ass got saved by jumping in a large dustbin. You should have seen Dickens face when he lost track of me."</p><p>Alexander laughed but turned serious, "How much are you getting paid for the hit?"</p><p>"Four million"</p><p>Alexander stared at him surprised before laughing.</p><p>"Nah. You're joking!?"</p><p>"Nah kiddo. Four million dirty bucks."</p><p>"Holy shit, let me guess, Laurent?"</p><p>"Yup, I brought out the double deal and he took it without hesitation. I wonder why he wanted the man gone so desperately."</p><p>"Damm, you want a refill?"</p><p>Alfred shook his head, "Nah, one cup is enough."</p><p>Alfred was about to take another drink but felt his phone vibrate and saw a text from Germany.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Germany</b>
  <br/>
  <em>3/20/2024. G8 meeting tomorrow at noon in New York, United States. Don't be late.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alfred took a spit-take as he read the date.</p><p>March 21, 2024.</p><p>March 21</p><p>Tomorrow</p><p>The annual Purge day.</p><p>Alexander looked at him in worry as he almost choked again on the wine he was drinking. "Dad? Are you alright?" Alfred faced him. He noticed he was a bit pale, "I'm alright Alex, I just need to make a phone call. Make me a small favor and go get Juni." Alexander nodded and left. Alfred sighed and typed a phone number quickly. Taking a shaky breath he pressed the call button and waited for the voice of his younger brother to come.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Mattie, we have a problem."</p><p>"What's the problem, Alfie? You alright?"</p><p>"You read Germany's text right?"</p><p>" Yea. What aboot it?"</p><p>"Check today's date and tomorrow's and tell me what's wrong"</p><p>There was an awkward silence for a while until Matthew figures it out.</p><p>"Shit"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NFFA - The New Founding Fathers of America</p><p>https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/New_Founding_Fathers_of_America</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>